Dashilla
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Dashilla | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Dashilla | AKA = Dashilla the Dreadful (In Folklore) | CreatureType = Fey | Race = Hag | Class = | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Evil | Languages = Aquan, Common, Giant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Diver's Grave | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = 15 | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Dashilla is a Sea Fury who inhabits the Lucidian Ocean. Her lair is located within the Swavain Islands region of the Menagerie Coast, in a place known as the Diver's Grave. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Dashilla has aqua green skin and a bulbous unnaturally proportioned form, at the end of her arms are long vicious claws. Her Long dark hair often falls across much of her face which has no nose and a mouth full of protruding angler fish like teeth. Often glaring from behind her hair can be seen two yellow eyes, one half closed and one wide open. Personality Biography Background The Mighty Nein encounter Dashilla within her lair in the Diver's Grave. Though she is able to initially knock a terrified Caleb unconscious with her death glare and manipulate Fjord into attacking his allies with forced vision, the battle eventually turns against her and she is forced to flee and hide after becoming severely injured. Some time after the Mighty Nein leave Dashilla's lair upon successfully recovering the Cloven Crystal in her keeping, but failing to locate and finish off the injured Sea Fury. Dashilla comes out of hiding and completes the ritual that Caleb and Fjord had nearly completed in curiosity at the runic table within her lair. The completed ritual subsequently summons a fierce storm above the Diver's Grave that barely misses the Squall-Eater and its crew, and may have very well sunk the ship if it had been caught in it. Relationships Character Information Abilities *Dashilla is immune to the effects of the poisonous grasping seaweed that grows throughout her lair. Sea Fury Abilities *Amphibious *Claws *Darkvision *Death Glare *Forced Vision (Ensorcell) *Horrific Appearance *Illusory Appearance *Multiattack Legendary actions Dashilla could take upto three legendary actions. Only one legendary action could be used at a time, and only at the end of one of the player's turns. Dashilla regained spent legendary actions at the start of her turn. *Forced Vision - Dashilla conjures a vision within the mind of one she has ensorcelled, causing them to react to an image that is not there. *Shifting Speed - Dashilla makes a full move that does not provoke opportunity attacks. Lair Abilities * Lament of the Dead - The spirits of Dashilla's victims rise from the floor attempting to terrify those within her lair. * Clouded Waters - The water throughout the lair swirls kicking up silt and debris from the ground and walls, heavily obscuring vision to all except Dashilla. *Tethering Walls - The poisonous grasping seaweed covering the walls of the lair suddenly lashes out at those nearby, attempting to grapple them. Notable Items .Cloven Crystal (Taken from the wreck of Vandren's ship.) (Found and then taken from Dashilla's lair by Fjord.) Quotations Trivia References Art: